<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amour plastique by imaslutforsasukee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748708">amour plastique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforsasukee/pseuds/imaslutforsasukee'>imaslutforsasukee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, M/M, Pining, References to Depression, Victor Nikiforov-centric, kind of??, like come on, love is tiring, the banquet, why cant i ever write something different</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforsasukee/pseuds/imaslutforsasukee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor had stopped thinking. His train of thought had gone off the rails, and his focus was only on the man in front of him, clinging to him so tightly.</p><p>Thoughtlessly, he allowed himself to get lost in the eyes staring deeply into his. And, even more carelessly, he allowed himself to get attached to a mere glance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amour plastique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title translates to plastic love. <br/>inspired by amour plastique by videoclub. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor had stopped thinking. His train of thought had gone off the rails, and his focus was only on the man in front of him, clinging to him so tightly.</p><p>Thoughtlessly, he allowed himself to get lost in the eyes staring deeply into his. And, even more carelessly, he allowed himself to get attached to a mere glance. </p><p>Victor was hungry for love, for a way to escape from reality, and Japan’s loser had finally granted him the perfect opportunity. In a single night, he swore that he fell in love. He fell in love with the way Yuri was able to enchant him with a single, simple request:</p><p>“Be my coach, Victor!”</p><p>He sounded so drunkenly in love, so greedy, like it wasn’t a request, rather a demand. It left Victor breathless, begging for more, like he had no choice but to be Yuri’s coach. Yuri was inevitably and unknowingly asking his idol if he could be kept to him and only him. (Or that’s just how Victor remembers it.) </p><p>And if Victor wasn’t prepared to sacrifice it all for Yuri’s satisfaction. </p><p>He’s insane, they’d say. All of Russia would think of him as a lovesick lunatic, running off with the first person to cross his tracks. A foreign man who he’d never had a normal conversation with, and just met a few days ago. </p><p>The night had started off young, Victor lazily chatting with eager sponsors and fellow competitors. It was the same boring event that Victor had attended countless times for nearly two decades. </p><p>On the other side of the ballroom, Yuri allowed himself to get carried away in a flurry of sweat. And as shot glasses emptied, Yuri’s confidence only shot upwards. </p><p>Eventually, Yuri was so intoxicated that he was able to seduce Victor without even trying to. </p><p>Yuri had loved Victor ever since he was a young child. He’d grown so attached to this man who he thought would never even notice him, let alone dance with him in the dead of the night somewhere in Sochi. </p><p>His admiration got to Victor, and this time it wasn’t all in his head. Without ever needing to get to know one another, Victor found a man who was already willing to love him for the rest of his life. </p><p>At night, many months later, Victor cried, tears streaming down his face and soaking his cheeks. He sobbed into his pillow, or into the air, with no one there to comfort him. Yuri always seemed to be on his mind when the day turned dark, thoughts an empty abyss. </p><p>Victor was used to feeling isolated from the rest of the world, like nobody understood him. For years, Victor’s insomnia has increased, and the aches in his body only grew worse with time. </p><p>Victor isn’t known for having a great memory, but when it comes to Yuri, Victor remembers every small detail of him. At the banquet, his dark brown eyes shone under the dim lighting, mind processing everything much slower and limbs reaching out to Victor for security. </p><p>From Victor’s point of view, it felt as if Yuri was surrendering himself to Victor. And Victor thought, why would he ever do that? Once out of control of his body, why would Yuri’s mind immediately seek out Victor?</p><p>The entire night was a blur, in the moment and the aftermath. </p><p>In his lonesome apartment, Victor lay emotionally drained. A full water bottle sat on his bedside table and one or two clothing articles were left out on the floor. Makkachin was resting silently on the other side of the king-size bed. </p><p>Years ago, Victor found it was only fitting to own a king size bed, with people self-proclaiming him to be the ‘King of Figure Skating’ and all. But a king without a wise queen tends to make foolish mistakes, and the entire kingdom may collapse with one wrong move. </p><p>Victor felt tired, tired of the world. He felt tired of winning, tired of faking smiles left and right, tired of being Victor Nikiforov, five time world champion and Russia’s token to victory. </p><p>For a long time, Victor hated the persona of himself. He didn’t want to be someone else, only because of how hard he worked for years to get here, but he just didn’t want to hate himself. </p><p>He was tired of falling in love with everything and everyone, because all Victor’s ever wanted is love. </p><p>At the same time, to this day, love is still Victor’s biggest enemy. Allowing yourself to grow so attached to a human, someone with feelings just like yourself, can often be overwhelming and is a huge sacrifice. People tend to overwhelm themselves and their significant others, just because they’ve twisted their minds to see a completely different side of things. When the imaginary side of things reveals itself to be fake, we’re taken aback and left empty. </p><p>Love is no cure for depression, but it owns up to be a great distraction, even though it usually leaves you hungry for more of it. One can never have enough love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact: kubo said in an interview that victor can speak french! after seeing the ice adolescence trailer take place in paris it makes some sense :)</p><p>the point of this writing was to explain just how much yuri unknowingly helped victor. on the podium in episode 1, victor’s smile just looked so... bland? he just looked so used and over-worked. </p><p>and, yes, i know i’ve written about victor and depression a billion times. i’ll try to write some of yuri’s point of view next, but i do this bc i’m good at it😭 i’m too worried to do yuri’s pov bc i know it’ll be horrible :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>